If Ever A Star Shone BrighterII: The Dark Goddess
by Elizabeth Elliot
Summary: Well, here I am, again. With the whole crew dead, another darkness enters the scene
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
  
  
A/N: I decided to continue this story, since oh so many people loved it * rolls eyes * Anyways, I hope you can FIND this stupid story. You might have to read the first "If Ever A Star Shone Brighter" to get this one.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If Ever A Star Shone Brighter II: The Dark Goddess  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cornelius was weary. So many people have died, and Cornelius was left all alone.  
  
No more Dumbledor to run to, or Harry Potter OR his friends- and unless 'Them' at the 'Unspeakable' department where mistaken, the Dark Lord was soon to be summoning a creature more powerful than any anyone has ever faced. And he was scared shitless.  
  
  
  
. . . Then again, everyone was.  
  
  
  
  
  
It became so evil, and wicked, those who actually lived, wished they where dead. Those who stood up for their rights, where quickly executed.  
  
There was no mercy.  
  
People where dyeing rapidly. Many refused to live in a World of evil, in which they could do little but watch, and most where just too weak.  
  
In the Ideal World. . . only the strong survive.  
  
But too many where dieing too fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Voldemort stood in the middle of his oh-so-popular throne room.  
  
The very same room in which Harry Potter and Hermione Granger died. He stood in that very same place,  
  
"Redemptor domine, REDEMPTOR DOMINE! FILI US PATRIS!! POTENT CONVIVIUM!!" He shouted, the wind rustled his ears, but he continued, shouting louder. The coffin in front of him glowed black, and cobalt neon blue. It stood vertically.  
  
"TU!! PAUPER RUM!! REFUGIUM!!!"  
  
The top of the coffin was ripped off to reveal a woman. She lay there, naked, and of a beautiful figure. A waist small enough to wrap ones arms around, a neck soft enough to nuzzle, hair long and lovely enough to run your hands through, eye-lashes long, lips so soft, like a rose-bud.  
  
Her hair was black, her skin a milky white, and fair and un-blemished. Fingers long and elegant, with long nails. Bosom big enough to hold ones head against. Cheeks rosy, and legs shapely. One would say, she had all the right curves, in all the right places.  
  
She was the perfect image of Venus in disguise. And no man could resist her.  
  
Her arms where crossed over her chest, and her eyes opened to reveal beautiful round gray eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She closed her eyes, took a step down from the coffin, put her hand on her hip, and opened her eyes again,  
  
"What business have you with me?" She asked, voice like velvet, and sultry  
  
"World Order."  
  
"You have World Order, you have World Domination. What more could you ask for?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she walked gracefully up to Voldemort, and her hair that fell down to the back of her knees swayed with every graceful step she took. Her hand went up to Voldemorts' cheek, and her light crystal gray eyes searched his face curiously,  
  
"Mabe it isn't World Order you wish for," she said thoughtfully, "But a companion?"  
  
Voldemort said nothing, but stood stiffly,  
  
"Someone to fill your lonely nights, someone to be by your side?" her eyes where misty, staring up at him,  
  
Voldemort held his head high, "Many are dyeing,"  
  
She chuckled softly, "Like this matters?"  
  
"If people die, there will be hardly any reason to have the World."  
  
"People are such a bother anyways. What can I do about your little problem?"  
  
"You can solve it," he said, as he gestured to a Death Eater off to his right.  
  
Her misty eyes turned to eyes of sadness, and the warm hand that was pressed against his cheek was brought down to cover her mouth. She turned off to the side, as she coughed violently.  
  
"Bring her some clothes. You will do everything she says, or shall suffer the consequence."  
  
The girl looked up thankfully at the bowed Death Eater,  
  
"Your Majesty," if it was possible, he bowed even lower  
  
"Please, call me Enigma."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A renewed hope spread throughout the World. They where curious of this mysterious Enigma. Voldemort called a grand ball in honor of her, and only the great where invited to meet this supposed 'Goddess of Hell'.  
  
And alas, the grand ball had come. Many from all four corners of 'Hell' came, for they did not call it the World anymore.  
  
"Monarchs of Hell, Duchesses of Evil, and Dark Lords, hear my voice!" cried Voldemort, "Scumbags of this rotten World, prepare to hale a new Queen!"  
  
The crowd cheered, clapped, and cried as the beautiful dark Goddess walked down the stairs. She wore a long black dress, and was bedecked in the finest of black opal necklaces and rings, arms bedecked in silver and steel bracelets. Even in her long beautiful hair, silver pearls where scattered by a careless hand. But through all this dark accessories, it did nothing to dim her beautiful luminescent glow. Her dress was V-necked, and her sleeves here long and flowing, the dress fit to her shapely body perfectly, and opened flowingly at the bottom.  
  
She merely looked at them, her head held high. As she descended to the bottom step, she gave Voldemort her hand, and he bent down to kiss it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You KNOW that we cannot resurrect the dead, Cornelius. 'Tis a common fact!" shouted Mr. Diggory, (who was forced to move into a higher rank of office since everyone already new about Witches and Wizards.  
  
"No, that was then! This is now! I mean, look at the way we've developed!"  
  
"HA! DEVELOPED??!! A DARK LORD HAS TAKEN OVER THE FUCKING WORLD AND YOU CALL THIS DEVELOPED?!"  
  
"In a way-"  
  
"NO, Cornelius!"  
  
"People have to have a reason to live! They have to live for SOMETHING! SOME hope, some light at the end of the tunnel!"  
  
"We have no chance. We lost everyone!"  
  
"Mabe, mabe not. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the dinner Hall in Voldemorts Castle, the feast had begun. The people had relaxed by now, by seeing the certain acts of generosity from the Goddess Enigma, or so they called her.  
  
Acts, you ask?  
  
Well, there was one point in the whole coronation when a simple citizen stumbled into the hall and threw himself on the floor in front of the Goddess and started screaming and crying. The man appeared to be crazed, or possessed. People where murmuring in dismay, and it wasn't until the crazed man had broken the Ambassador of Russia's neck and started eating his vocal cords did someone actually do something about it. The Death Eaters finally held him down and cast a body-bind on him. Enigma then walked up to him, and wrapped her arms around him, her hand pressing the mans face slightly into her bosom, her eyes closed. The man then wrapped his around around her, and they stood there, just holding each other, their eyes closed. Then, a slightly purple light seemed to radiate from them, and the soon the man fell to the floor in dead faint. She opened her eyes, turned, and walked away, leaving the man in the middle of the floor sleeping soundly.  
  
Some people, however, where foolish enough to get drunk in the Goddess' presence, and acted exceedingly stupid.  
  
"You know, Enigma," stated the Prime Minister of Canada after he had a few very strong shots of liquor and fluent conversations with the Goddess, "It's funny to think that when I first met you, I actually thought you where the evil concubine of Voldie over there!" he barked out a laugh, but then he suddenly sombered, and his hand strayed to the inside of her thigh as he said, "But then again, why would you be HIS concubine, when you could be MY whore?"  
  
At this, she stood up sharply, brought down her hand swiftly, and a second later, the Prime Minister, (not having enough time to move), was sitting still in his chair, mouth slightly open in an o, his eyes wide, and suddenly, his head slid off his neck and fell to the floor, the wound of which was smoking. The guests suddenly hushed at this sudden movement, and some women scream at the sight of the Prime Ministers head falling to the floor. Enigma looked disgustedly at her fore-arm which was colored in crimson blood and falling to the floor,  
  
"Someone get me a towel," she said, still staring at her arm, "And quickly. For his blood is not worthy of my arm."  
  
The Goddess seemed to be kind, and caring, as well as powerful, and sharp.  
  
She was a good friend, but not one to mess with. The Goddess Enigma seemed to be everyones light at the end of this dark tunnel. Many men who first glimpsed her fell in love with her, so a rule was set: any man who comes into the presence of this mighty Goddess was to bow his head, and never look up at her unless she bids him to do so.  
  
This supposed Goddess, however, didn't seem to like to be around people.  
  
She stayed in the suclusion of her rich lavish room, weather in the deep thick covers of her four-poster bed, or sitting in a chair by the window, looking out into the darkened World or reading a book.  
  
No one in the right mind would disturb her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Boy did I have fun writing this sequel. 


	2. Abduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
I'm sorry I haven't updated this lately. It's about time that I do.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting in front of her bedroom window, staring out into the barren stone land, watching the smoke emit from the small volcanic mountains scattered about outside, Enigma sighed.  
  
"Oh World. You seem even worse than when I first met you. But I don't understand how something could increase in evil, when you where already incredibly evil. I came to destroy you, but I remember how I loved you, too-"  
  
At that moment, the door swung open to a very angry Cornelius Fudge. Enigma leapt up from her chair and staggered slightly, and bumped into the window.  
  
"May I help you?" She asked sharply. Her eyes where cold, and where like knives piercing ones heart. Fudge stopped shortly in his tracks, however, when he caught sight of her. He stood there, gaping for a minute, when,  
  
"May I HELP You?!" She asked, now pissed off  
  
"Beg, beg pardon," said Fudge, bowing low,  
  
"I certainly don't! You can't just barge in here without introduction and stand there, goggling at me, then say beg pardon! I demand an explanation!" Her words cut into his heart sharply, and the room's temperature dropped, the windows iced over, as did all the Stock Harmony's in the room. Fudge looked hurt, his eyes glazed over with tears. After a little while, the room temperature went back to normal, and the flowers wilted dead,  
  
"I'm sorry, I should be begging pardon. You just- you just barged in so suddenly, you caught me off guard," she chuckled, "I was- I was thinking. I don't exactly like to be disturbed."  
  
Fudge bowed, "I-"  
  
But at that moment, another figure stepped in the room, "I don't hear any yelling, aside from a girl, Fu-dge . . ."  
  
Enigma looked up testily, but her look smoothed over when she saw the figure.  
  
She smiled softly, "Hello," she said with slyness. She walked up to the tall redhead and circled him. He stopped in the middle of the room and grinned mischievously at Enigma.  
  
"Hello, Mrs-"  
  
"Miss."  
  
"Miss-"  
  
"Enigma. Goddess Enigma, to you, however."  
  
"Oh? And when might I have the privilege to address my Goddess by her first name?"  
  
"When she tells you to."  
  
"A feisty one, are you-"  
  
Cornelius coughed, earning the glance of both the tall redhead and Enigma.  
  
"Ronald, you are not here to play with The Dark Goddess,"  
  
"Oh!" he looked down at Enigma, "So you're the Dark Goddess,"  
  
"The one and only," she smiled at him  
  
"They say, that the moment a man lays eyes on the Dark Goddess Enigma, they fall immediately in love with her. For her beauty is too great to be ignored." He smiled slyly down at her. She chuckled, "Well, Ronald-"  
  
"Ron, please."  
  
"Ron. . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, what you believe is true- is only true if you believe it."  
  
His eyebrows rose slightly, but Fudge stepped in, again, "My Goddess. If you don't mind, (and even if you do) we'll be taking you away now."  
  
Walking up to Cornelius Fudge, she lifted her hands to his head, and closed his eyes, as well as hers. Then, she slightly gripped the sides of his head.  
  
He felt awkward. Certain things in his head started popping up. Memory's, mostly. Some information. A re-play of his conversation with Mr. Diggory, the resurrection, some memories lingered on the tall man standing in the middle of the room, (but he wasn't so tall, then). Fudge realized what she was doing, and his eyes shot open. He stepped back, and pushed, the girl away from him. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she was pushed against the windowpane. She leaned against it, clutching her chest, breathing hard. Ron took a tentative step toward her, but she held out her hand.  
  
"I will go. I have seen the real you, Cornelius. I know you will not hurt me."  
  
She walked up to Ron, and brushed a stray red curl out of his eyes, as she said, "and neither will you, Ronald Weasly."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Only a couple of minutes later did Voldemort hear of their visitor's sudden break-in, and he quickly rushed to the Goddess' room. He only found a black Rose, lying in the middle of an open book. It was a book on poetry. As soon as hi picked up the rose, he felt it, and he knew. The picture of her beautiful face hung in his mind, as she whispered her words,  
  
'Do not fret, and do not search for me. I may leave, and come back as I choose to'  
  
Closing his eyes, he slowly clenched the rose in his fist, held it up to his heart, and with a scream of anguish he threw it to the floor.  
  
"FIND THE PEOPLE WHO DID THIS!" He scream, storming out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was rather short, but be lucky to have anything. I was ready to delete this story, it's so horrible. 


	3. Nine: Dinner Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
"The smell of Death," He said, annunciating every syllable, "Hung so thick in the air, it was suffocating to all who breathed it,"  
  
The children leaned forward, holding their heads in their palms as he went on,  
  
"I looked around, I wasn't scared. I was brave. I was, after all, a Gryfindor!" he straightened proudly, "As I was saying- she came up to me, her long red thick hair, falling down to the backs of her knees, She brought the sword up, then down quickly, and soon, I fell to the floor, eyes wide, blood oozing out of my head."  
  
"EEWW!!!"  
  
"Daddy, if you died instantly, then how could you know you fell to the floor at all? Mabe she grabbed you?"  
  
"Uh-"  
  
"Yeh aren't lyin' to the kids again, are you?" She said, stepping outside. Her round motherly face had a smile on it, her arms where wrapped around a large steaming pot.  
  
"Come on, now! Get your sup, and eat quickly! We have company coming over!"  
  
"Looks like the company's here!" Exclaimed a voice from behind them, accompanied by a familiar girlish giggle, and a soft chuckle. They turned.  
  
A gasp  
  
Then, "HARRY!"  
  
Harry's eyes opened wide as the Goddess threw herself at him. She tightened her arms around his neck, and cried into it. He was shocked at first, but after a second, he gave what was close to a sob, and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, breathing in her scent from her hair.  
  
"Oh, Emily! I missed you so much," he said. The salt-water droplet pearls (o.O) fell down her hair. She kissed his neck softly.  
  
Cornelius Fudge frowned as he watched this display, and Ron looked between the two, confused.  
  
Harry held her away from him, looking her up and down,  
  
"You're even more beautiful than when we first met."  
  
She looked at him, beaming, and strong. For the first time in her life. He frowned, remembering this. She understood, and she smiled,  
  
"I'm doing just fine, Harry. I'm healthy."  
  
He grinned, "I know," he said, grabbing her hips with both hands; he swung her around and put her back down. He then grasped her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Oh, Harry. I missed you so much! She said, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"Harry, love!"  
  
A small, quiet gasp escaped her lips as her eyelids fluttered open. Every fiber of her body tensed, but there was no change in the person holding her, other than lifting his head. She looked up at him, and saw a soft delighted and loving smile grace his lips, as he watched the figure moving toward them. She turned her head to look at the figure, and frowned.  
  
'Who does this tramp think she is?'  
  
"Hi, you must be Enigma! My name is Virginia. Virginia Potter, Harry's wife." She smiled brightly.  
  
'Oh . . .' her frown disappeared, and was replaced with a blank look. She didn't shake her hand, just tightened her arms around Harry's torso like a frightened child.  
  
He laughed  
  
"I see you know my husband. Please, there's no need for formality between us."  
  
Enigma looked up at Harry. He was staring at his wife with a loving look on his face. She frowned again.  
  
'I don't like this girl . . .'  
  
Enigma looked back at Virginia and glared. Ginny fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Um, why don't we have something to eat? Mother, that pot looks heavy, let me help-" she said, moving quickly to her mother. The kids scattered to get bowls and utensils.  
  
Harry bent down and whispered, "It's ok," in her ear, and she loosened her grip. She sat down at the table and stared curiously at a red haired little girl that had sat next to her.  
  
They peered intently at each other, leaning forward. Enigma poked her forehead, then,  
  
"Ow!" and the little girl poked Enigma's forehead. They laughed.  
  
"Alisa, are you being a good girl?"  
  
"Yes, Papa," she said,  
Dinner Table, Awkward Silences  
  
"So- Enigma. You where a- a Goddess, at some point?"  
  
Harry blinked and looked at Enigma. She merely stared at Virginia.  
  
"Em- so, you're pretty powerful, huh?"  
  
-Blink-  
  
"So, do you think your good, or bad?"  
  
-Nothing-  
  
"I mean- people have been wondering what side you where on, I'm just wondering, how do you feel, inflicting pain on others?"  
  
"Virginia!"  
  
"What? I really want to know. Do you derive some sick pleasure-"  
  
"Do you?" she whispered softly. Virginia paused, then,  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I asked, do you? Do YOU derive some sick pleasure out of pain?"  
  
"I- well, not any more!"  
  
"Are you sure? You tell everyone that-"  
  
"You stupid ungrateful little bi-"  
  
"VIRGINIA, I SUGGEST YOU STOP THIS MINUTE!"  
  
"Harry, I thin I deserve to know!"  
  
"You don't even KNOW her! You have no right to judge her! Look at her! You say she's powerful when she's obviously weak? What kind of wife are you?"  
  
"SHUT UP, HARRY! Don't you DARE talk about my sister like that, and YOU have no right to say that about Enigma!"  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, prick!"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"SILENCE!" The sky rumbled as Enigma stood, "I'm- I'm tired right now," she said, she swayed a little bit, laying her hand on the dinner table to steady her. Hand on her forehead, she turned to leave, but collapsed into Ron's arms. He easily swung her up, and carried her to her room. Alisa followed them. 


	4. KillerKillerKiller

Ok, this story isn't going anywhere. You have until Friday to convince me otherwise, or this story is going in the trash bin. Review and give me suggestions or not. Your loss. 


End file.
